


Rare Hearts

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1-800-273-8255, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, Suicide Attempt, everyone is human even the angels, i do not condone suicide, i promise a happy fluffy ending, no one cares about kali's ending, please call that if you are suicidal, rough ride but the ending is worth it, squooshy epilogue, you will need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: Gabriel is in an abusive relationship and his brother Michael tries his best to talk him out of it.Sam (Gabe's ex) has tried to move on from their break up. But did he pick the right person?Is everything worth it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For: Bash
> 
>  
> 
> This is a remix of my very own one-shot, Lips of an angel. You do not have to read that to understand this at all.

“Remind me why you’re seeing Kali again?” Michael couldn’t wrap his mind around Gabriel’s relationship. “You are my brother, and I love you. But she is terrible for you.” 

“Well, it’s not like Sam is ever going to talk to me again,” Gabriel’s face went somber remembering the past few years. “He hates me.”

 

“You know this for a fact?” Michael asked as he finished making sandwiches for both of them. He placed both plates on a nearby table then sat down, motioning for the other to sit down too. 

“Well,” Gabe paused, sat down, and sighed. “We didn’t exactly end on the best note.” Gabe reluctantly took a bite of his sandwich. He hadn’t eaten much lately, not because of lack of food. He just hadn’t had the energy to, and Michael had noticed. Michael had been coming over more and more, not just because he was Gabe’s foster brother, but because he had been worried about him. This time Michael had asked Gabe to come to his place. Gabe had been seeing Kali for a few months now, and Michael could see a change in Gabe that scared him. 

“Gabe,” Michael’s words were soft. “I just worry about you is all.” 

“I know,” Gabe’s words trailed off. “Can we talk about something else? Please?” This conversation was starting to make Gabe feel uncomfortable so he tried his best to divert it elsewhere. 

Michael nodded. “We can talk about anything you want, as long as you actually eat.” He gave Gabe a death stare, knowing that if he didn’t push him to eat, he wouldn’t.

Gabe rolled his eyes and took another small bite of his sandwich. “So, how’s work?” he asked while still chewing. 

“Work has been great! I got to work on a 1969 Chevy Camaro.” Gabe could see his brother’s eyes light up at the fact that he got to work on his dream car. Seeing his brother so happy made Gabe smile a little. 

“A Camaro huh?” He tried to take another bite but his stomach hurt too bad to even try. Michael instantly went from excited about the car back to worried about Gabe. 

“Yeah...a... Camaro...Gabe, why aren’t you eating?” Michael gave a frustrated look. “I said we can talk about whatever you want as long as you eat. Now, I don’t see you eating so that means I get to control the conversation. So why aren’t you eating?” 

Gabe let out a soft sigh, took a bite and tried to chew. “I am eating, now… please tell me about this Camero.” At this point, he was trying not to get emotional. 

Michael pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded. He humored his brother and talked about the car for a bit until he realized that Gabe had stopped eating again. “Gabriel,” he instantly knew what was about to happen. “Please eat.” These words that had been spoken already changed to a sad note, borderline pleading. 

“Why do you keep pushing me?” Gabriel practically yelled at Michael.

“Because you are starting to scare me!” Michael reciprocated Gabe’s tone. “Something is wrong. I can see it in your eyes.” 

“You know what, Michael? I don’t have to take this!” Gabe threw his hands in the air and stormed out. 

“Gabe, wait!” Michael tried to follow him but Gabe didn’t look back. He just got in his car and drove. Michael sighed. “Please don’t go back to her,” Michael said softly to himself.

Gabe was furious that his brother couldn’t just leave things alone. “Why did he have to keep pushing things? Why couldn’t he just let me sit there and listen about his stupid car?” He thought to himself as drove, holding back tears. “He doesn’t know what he is talking about.” Suddenly, his phone rang.

“Hello?” Gabe didn’t look to see who was calling. 

“Where the hell are you?” 

“Kali, I…” Gabe tried to speak.

“Don’t ‘Kali’ me! Where the hell are you?” Gabe didn’t even need to put the phone to his ear because of how loud she was. 

“I was at Michael’s. I am on my way back now,” he said, trying to calm her down. 

“You know I don’t like you seeing him. All he does is talk shit about me, and you know we don’t get along.” The anger in her voice intensified. “I swear to GOD if he said one thing about me to you.” Gabe was doing his best to try and tune her out. 

“He didn’t, babe. You don’t need to worry.” A tear escaped his eye. He wasn’t very good at lying. She could hear it in his voice every time.

“Bullshit, he didn’t! When you get back here, I want to know everything he said!” Gabe couldn’t see her, but he was sure her face was turning red with anger. Kali and his brother had never gotten along. Michael had his reasons, but Gabe would never actually tell him what went on behind closed doors, even though he was almost positive Michael had already figured it out. 

“Please, Kali, I don’t want to fight okay,” he interrupted her. “I will be back soon.” He hung up the phone. He was very aware that doing so just made her even angrier, but he couldn’t bear to have her yell at him the whole way home and then again once he got there. This happened every time he went to Michael’s house, and Gabe knew the risks of going. But he loved his brother and wasn’t about to stop going.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kali slammed the door behind Gabe. “You fucking hung up on me! What the fuck is wrong with you?” As she raised her hand to hit him, he flinched and ducked away from her.

“I’m sorry, Kali, there was a cop nearby, and you know how they have been getting on people for talking on the phone,” he lied. 

She rolled her eyes. “Mhm. So, what did he say about me this time?” She crossed her arms.

“I told you. He didn’t say anything. He made food, and he talked about a car he got to work on. That was it.” Gabe hung up his keys in their usual spot, then tried to escape to his room. 

Kali grabbed the back of his shirt as he tried to walk away. “If you go back over there, I will do more than yell at you,” she growled into his ear, then pushed him away. Gabe didn’t hesitate to rush right over to his bedroom and quickly lock the door. This was his only way of feeling like he had some sort of escape. She had no way in when the door was locked. His room was his sanctuary. It was his safe space. It was where he could actually be himself again. Gabe laid down on his bed, closed his eyes, and within moments he was asleep. He no longer had the energy to stay awake.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey there, stranger.” Sam looked up from his computer after he heard the front door close. 

“Is it weird to be called a stranger when I live here?” Lucifer asked as he put his things down. 

“Well, I am just glad you are back.” Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s waist. Then gently kissed his neck. “So, how is your aunt anyway?”

Lucifer ignored the question instead he took Sam by both sides of the face and kissed him with almost a hiss. Sam leaned deeper into the kiss, pulling Lucifer closer while doing so. He ran his hands underneath Lucifer’s shirt and up his spine, eliciting a tiny moan from the other. Lucifer moved one of his hands to the back of Sam’s hair, giving it a gentle tug. This made Sam’s head roll back with a breathy sigh, giving the access to his neck Lucifer wanted. He went right for Sam’s adams apple, giving it a tender kiss before moving to the side of his neck biting down, just enough to leave a mark of possession. 

Sam followed through on his motions and removed the other's shirt. Lucifer pushed Sam back onto the chair he had been sitting on and straddled Sam’s hips. He leaned in and devoured Sam’s mouth in a searing kiss. After coming back up for air, Lucifer ripped off Sam’s shirt and licked his way down Sam’s shaking body, stopping at his belt line. He looked up and made eye contact with Sam and gave him a wink. This made Sam’s breath hitch. Lucifer skillfully, without even looking, undid Sam’s belt and the button on his jeans. Sam shifted his hips so his lover could remove his pants easily. The sight of Sam ready to go made Lucifer let out an almost primal growl as his eyes darkened with lust. 

He grabbed the base of Sam’s cock and licked the precome off the tip, working his way down, teasing him the whole way. He licked his way back up the shaft and slowly wrapped his lips around Sam’s aching head. He began to bob his head up and down. Sam was so lost in pleasure that he didn’t even notice that Lucifer had taken out a bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. Sam gasped when he felt one of Lucifer’s slicked fingers slip into his entrance. Sam cried out, grabbing a fist full of blonde hair. “Luce,” Sam cried out. 

Lucifer grinned against Sam’s throbbing member and matched his head movement to the motions of his hand. As Sam continued to whimper and fall apart underneath him, Lucifer added a second and third finger, curling them so that they brushed Sam’s prostate. 

Sam cried out incoherently, having been reduced to a moaning puddle of pleasure by his lover. Sam could feel his orgasm building with each stroke to his prostate and suck to his cock. “Luce, I’m so close. Oh, God. You’re gonna make me come!” Lucifer gave one final hard suck and Sam was spilling his release down Lucifer’s throat. 

He pulled off Sam’s softening cock with a moist pop and licked his way back up Sam’s body to his parted lips. Lucifer brought their lips together in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, licking around Sam’s mouth. Sam met Lucifer’s tongue with his own, groaning when he tasted himself in Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer finally broke the kiss to allow Sam to breathe. “I’m glad I’m back too,” he breathlessly said. “You ready for part two?” Sam let out an exhausted groan, but nodded his readiness. Lucifer lead Sam to the bedroom nearby. 

As the door closed Sam pushed Lucifer against it and attacked his mouth and neck again. “I want to ride you,” he growled into Lucifer’s ear. Lucifer complied, removing the rest of his clothes and getting on the bed. Sam felt himself getting hard again at the sight of Lucifer leaning against the headboard, long, muscular legs spread out with his hard, leaking cock jutting up from his lap. 

Sam bit back a preemptive moan as he straddled Lucifer, lining up and impaling himself on Lucifer’s cock in one swift motion. Sam panted, wrapping his legs around Lucifer’s hips and wrapping his arms around the blond man’s neck. “Fuck,” he whimpered, leaning forward to claim Lucifer’s mouth as his own. 

Lucifer moaned against Sam’s lips and dug his nails into Sam’s back. Lucifer bucked his hips up, desperate for release and earned himself a surprised yelp from Sam, whose head rocked back on his shoulders. Sam got the message and began rolling his hips down into Lucifer’s. “Fuck, Luce, you’re gonna make me come again.” 

“Isn’t that kinda the point, lover?” Lucifer chuckled, rolling his hips in time with Sam’s. Sam grunted, lifting himself on Lucifer’s cock before sinking back down and grinding their bodies together. Sam moaned a barely coherent string of curse words and Lucifer’s name as he repeated this process over and over again, going faster and harder with each repetition. 

This time it was Lucifer’s turn to turn into a moaning puddle under his lover. “Sam, I’m so close...oh, faster!” 

Sam cried out when Lucifer bucked his hips sharply, ramming into the former’s prostate. “Going as fast as I can,” Sam panted, his muscles shaking as he continued to ride Lucifer. 

“Oh, Sam... Sam!” Lucifer’s nails bit into Sam’s flesh, almost drawing blood as he released inside him. Sam’s breath hitched, and he let out a strangled, barely human cry as the feeling of Lucifer’s come hitting his insides sent him over the edge, into his second orgasm of the night. Sam buried his face in Lucifer’s neck, continuing to grind his hips down onto Lucifer’s, earning him moan after breathless moan from the latter. Sam finally rolled off and sat next to Lucifer and leaned against the headboard. He closed his eyes and melted into the bed, slowly coming down from the high. 

“Please tell me you don’t have to leave again anytime soon.” Sam broke the silence and leaned into Lucifer. 

“Not unless an emergency happens.” Lucifer smiled and rested his head on Sam’s.

“I miss this,” Sam said quietly as he lightly drew circles on Lucifer’s stomach. 

Lucifer sat up more. “Miss what?” He was confused. 

“This...how we are right now.” Sam looked up over to Lucifer who was staring at him confused.

“But, Sam, we have this. We have now.” He kissed Sam on the top of the head. Those words rang in his ears, but he knew that things had been different lately. Lucifer was always gone. Sure, what they had when he was there was awesome, and they hardly ever fought. But it was their time apart that was starting to worry Sam. Lucifer would be gone days at a time and not even tell Sam where he was. This time he said he was going out of town to visit his sick aunt. Sam sighed, making Lucifer seem like he was content with the vague answer he had been given. Sam closed his eyes and continued to draw tiny loops on his lover’s abs. He fell asleep with Lucifer running his fingers through his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

“Who the fuck are you texting?” Kali asked sternly. 

“It’s no one.” Gabe locked his phone and put it in his pocket. 

“Yeah, fucking right, it’s no one.” Kali glared at Gabe. He tried not to make eye contact. He let out a long exhale, thinking he was in the clear, that was until a very distinct “Bing!” came from his pocket. “Are you going to… answer that?” 

Gabe started to shake. “No, I don’t think I am.” His phone went off again with another text notification. Gabe’s palms were getting sweaty. Every bing after bing was making Gabe more nervous and Kali angrier. 

“If you don’t, I will.” Kali closed her eyes and clenched her fists. 

Bing! Bing! Bing! “Okay! Give me your fucking phone!” Kali practically screamed. When Gabe refused, she reached out to his pocket. He managed to dodge that. 

“Kali, it’s none of your business why my phone is going off.” Gabe tried to leave the room. Kali resorted to different measures. She quickly got in his face. 

“Why would anyone talk to you? No one could ever possibly love you. I am the only one who could ever care about you.” The more she talked the more Gabe froze. As she continued to talk, she was backing him up against the wall, completely distracting him from the fact that she was reaching into his pocket taking his phone. She slipped into his pocket to get the phone. “Now, I am going to see who could possibly be talking to you.” Her angry breath was hot and heavy against his face. “Now, stay,” she ordered him.

She turned around and unlocked his phone to see five notifications from Michael. She turned around and punched him in the gut. “I told you not to fucking talk to him again!” She threw the phone on the ground so hard Gabe was sure it would be broken. 

Gabe buckled over with the punch, trying not let Kali see the pain on his face. Kali squeezed Gabe’s cheeks till his lips formed fish lips, her nails digging into his cheeks as she pulled him back up to eye level. Her eyes shooting daggers at the others. “If you talk to him one more time, I will make sure it is one of the last things you will ever do.” She emphasized every word as she spat them into his face. She let go with a push, and Gabe fell to the floor. He stayed silent as she stomped out of the apartment, but not before she let him know when she would show up again. He waited until after Kali left to pick up his phone. Gabe opened his texts with a shaky hand.

G: Sorry I didn’t respond something came up.

M: Is everything ok? I’ve been trying to get ahold of you. I’m worried man.

G: No, not really but I’ll be ok

M: Have you been eating?

G: God! Why do you care so much if I am eating?

M: I am going to take that as a no…

G: …

M: I will be there in 5... I’m bringing you food… you want a burger or fruit?

G: You don’t need to come over Michael. I am perfectly capable of feeding myself.

M: Are you? Are you really? I am already on my way. And as you didn’t answer me I am just gonna buy you a happy meal… Burger and fruit. 

M: I will be there soon and you better not be locked in your room when I get there.

G: There is no stopping you is there?

M: Nope.

G: Bro, you really don’t need to come over. I am fine.

M: I have your food. I am blocks away. By the way, they were out of apples so I got you a yogurt.

A few moments later, Gabe heard a knock on the door. He didn’t move off of the ground. Instead, he watched the doorknob turn. It slowly opened, and Michael peeked his head in. “Gabe, you better not be in your room.” Michael didn’t notice Gabe against the wall across the room. “Gabe?” Michael came into the apartment. “Jesus, Gabe.” He jumped when he noticed Gabe on the floor. “Come on, let’s get you off the floor so you can eat.” He reached his hand out for his brother on the floor.

Gabe winced and held his stomach as he tried to stand up. “I told you not to come over,” Gabe mumbled as he moved from the floor to the table where Michael had put the food. “I’m fine.”

“You keep saying that, but then I come over to see you sitting on your floor, doubled over in pain.” He took the food out of the bags and placed it all out on the table. “Gabe,” Michael bent over to look Gabe in the eyes. “She did this to you, didn’t she?” His eyes showing the concern that ached in his heart. 

Gabe looked away, not saying a word. He didn’t know how to tell his older brother what happened and why she did what she did. The smell of the food in front of him was making him nauseated. He grabbed the only thing that was in proximity that he thought he could keep down. He opened the tube of yogurt and slowly started to eat it, trying his best to avoid the conversation altogether. “You might want to leave soon. She will be back in about two hours. If she sees you here…” Gabe ate his yogurt and decided he had said too much. “Thank you for the food. I’m tired. I’m going to go lay down.” He put the empty wrapper in the bag on the table and got up to go to his room. Michael got up with him and lightly grabbed his arm to try and stop him. This made Gabe wince. 

“Show me your arm.” Michael wasn’t about to take no for an answer. It was a bit strange for him to be wearing long sleeves this time of year, but his brother had always been a bit weird. Gabe only shook his head no. “I don’t think I asked if you wanted to show me. I said show me.” Michael made quick work of Gabe’s sleeve, exposing two long thin bruises on his arm. “Gabe, I swear if she did this…” 

“No, she didn’t do this. I promise. Can I please go lay down?” Gabe rolled his sleeve back down, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Only if you promise to take this drink with you and actually drink it.” Michael handed him a chocolate milk. Gabe reluctantly took it and walked slowly to his room, still holding his stomach. He closed his door, locked it, and placed the milk on his desk. He sat down at the desk and pulled out his phone, giving it a once over again to make sure it wasn’t broken at all. He put the phone back down with a sigh then opened the milk and took a swig. He opened his facebook, scrolled a bit before he got bored. Switching from facebook, he opened his contacts. He scrolled down to the S’s and hovered over Sam’s name. “I shouldn’t.” He thought as he locked his phone again. He finished the milk to appease Michael and decided to try and rest before Kali showed back up.


	4. Chapter 4

“New phone?” Sam asked, head tilted slightly to one side. 

“Yeah, I dropped the last one in a huge puddle of water.” Lucifer muttered to himself as he worked on setting up his new smart phone. “Let’s see… Facebook, Messenger, Plague Inc., Kik, Tinder..” 

“Did you say Tinder?” Sam did a double take. “You better not be downloading Tinder.”

“I’m just joking, Sammy. I’m not actually downloading Tinder.” Lucifer frantically swiped his phone. “Let me text you my new number.” 

“Would you like me to delete the other ones I have for you then?” Sam started scrolling through his contacts, deleting several off of his phone. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t able to transfer the number onto this one.” Lucifer plopped down on the oversized couch and thumbed through his phone some more. He opened the front facing camera and made a stupid face. Next thing Sam knew, his phone was vibrating with a new notification. He saved the number, and the silly face his boyfriend had sent him. 

“That is so going to be your contact picture.” Sam let out a small laugh, then sent an equally silly face back to the other. He double checked his contacts one last time to make sure he didn’t have any other numbers for Lucifer. “Oops,” he said as he found one more that he had to delete. “You sure do have bad luck with your phones.” Sam pointed out what he thought was the obvious. 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer shrugged it off as he seemed to be more focused on his phone than the other man in the room, who was trying to compete for his attention. 

S: Are you even paying attention to me?

L: Why are you texting me? We are in the same room.

S: It seems like the only way I can get you to talk to me lately. Is everything ok, Luce?

“Everything is fine.” Lucifer got up and kissed Sam. “Don’t worry your pretty little face.” He pat Sam twice on the cheek. “I gotta go.” 

“Hey wait! You just got here!” Sam followed him. “What do you mean you have to go?” Sam grabbed Lucifer by the waist and pulled him in close. “When will you be back?” He whispered into his ear then nibbled his earlobe softly, eliciting a moan from Lucifer. “A real answer this time, Luce.” He whispered again. 

“Sammy, I wish I could stay right now. Believe me.” Lucifer rolled his neck and kissed Sam deeply. “I am going to go get us some food. I’ll be back,” he whispered into Sam’s lips.

“Can I come too?” Sam kissed Lucifer’s neck. “I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I won’t be long.” Lucifer smiled and let out an airy sigh of satisfaction then gave Sam a tiny peck on the lips. He smiled as he turned and left the apartment. Sam fell back onto the couch, head hitting the back in exasperation. 

After a moment or two, Sam’s mind started to race so he chose to occupy his mind in his favorite way possible. He grabbed the nearby remote and PS4 controller then booted up the TV and the system. A game booted up and a familiar dragon logo appeared. The surround sound Lucifer installed shook the walls with the deep bass notes of the iconic music. Sam sang along with the familiar song even though it wasn’t in English. 

Sam played for hours, getting a lot accomplished. He finally took a break and looked at his phone. “Four hours?” He was shocked to see how long it had been. “Luce isn’t back yet.” He thought to himself as he looked around. Like clockwork, Lucifer came stumbling in, holding a one liter bottle of Sprite, but the color seemed off to Sam. “What’s that?” He nodded his head to the purple tinted liquid. 

“Just a soda.” He swayed and collapsed on the couch next to Sam, placing his head on Sam’s shoulder. His breath smelled like a pharmacy and his eyes were glossy. This wasn’t the first time Sam had seen him this way, but it was the first time he had seen the culprit. 

“Are you hungry? I see you forgot the food. I can always nuke something for us.” Sam got up for the kitchen. “You want ham or pepperoni?” He hollered from the kitchen. 

“Depends on what you are making?” Lucifer laid down and covered himself with a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. 

“Hot pockets. Do you want ham or pepperoni?” He stuck his head out of the freezer as he grabbed a ham one for himself.

“Whatever one you are having.” Lucifer closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Sam, seeing this, decided not to bother making him one. The bottle Lucifer was holding rolled out of his hand and onto the floor. Sam was very glad it had a lid on it. He didn’t feel like cleaning up a purple mess tonight. As his food was in the microwave cooking, he looked over at the bottle on the floor. Curiosity piqued in his mind and went and picked it up. As soon as he opened it he got the distinct scent of medicine. He took a small sip. 

“What the?” He tried to pinpoint the taste he was experiencing, but it was proving to be difficult, so he took another small sip. He shivered at the taste and figured it was best not to try anymore. The microwave stopped with a beep. Sam took the hot pocket out and found a nearby chair to sit and eat. His phone started to vibrate, but he left it in the kitchen so he didn’t bother getting up to check it, thinking, “If it’s important, they will leave a voicemail.”

Several minutes, and one burnt tongue, later, Sam finished his hot pocket. “Ugh, might as well check my phone.” He rolled his eyes at the idea getting up, but did it anyway. He sighed as he picked up his phone to see who the missed call was from. His eyes went wide when he saw the name. He quickly checked his voicemail.

“Hey, Sam...It’s Michael. I know we haven’t talked in awhile but...I was wondering if I could come over sometime and talk to you. It’s really important. If not, I understand.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam opened his apartment door. “Hey, Michael, is everything okay? You sounded really worried in the voicemail you left me a few days ago.” Sam motioned for the other to come in. “Are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink?”

“I’m okay, thank you though.” Michael found a comfortable seat. “I don’t know how to put this... “ He took in a deep inhale. “It’s about Gabe.” He let out the breath sharply. Hearing those three words made Sam pause in his tracks. He had tried his best not to think of him lately because he was with Lucifer, but that was impossible as he was always on the back of Sam’s mind. 

“What… what about him?” Sam fumbled with his drink but tried to play it off.

“Sam, there is no easy way to say this...so I’m just gonna say it. Kali has been abusing Gabe. It is getting really bad. He has stopped eating. He hardly ever comes over, and I keep seeing new bruises.” Michael looked down at his hands in his lap. “What should I do, Sam?”

Sam racked his brain for the right thing to say. This news was devastating. He practically fell backward onto a chair. There were a few minutes of uncomfortable silence before Sam knew what to say. “When his stomach hurts, he prefers something sweet. He will never outwardly show exactly how much in pain he is. You probably know that already… being his brother.” Sam’s shoulders slump. “Best advice I have is don’t give up. It’s really the advice I should have followed myself.”

Michael sat up more. “But what if I am the reason he is being hit?” 

Sam instantly got confused. “What do you mean by that?”

“Kali hates me. She doesn’t want Gabe to talk to me. Every time he does it gets worse.”

“She can’t stop him from seeing you. You are his brother!” Sam was getting angry. 

“I know. She doesn’t seem to see it that way. I hate her, Sam. Maybe...never mind that might be asking too much.”

“Maybe what?”

“You think you could message him sometime?” Michael’s eyes softened to a pleading look.

“I’m not sure. I don’t want to overstep.” They continued to talk about what had been going on until Michael’s alarm on his phone rang, signaling that he had to leave for work. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go. Thank you for letting me come over.” Michael smiled. 

*****

Lucifer entered the apartment building and walked up the two flights of stairs to their floor. A few steps into the hallway, he saw someone coming out of his apartment. His eyes went wide, mind racing. “Oh my God. Who is that? He’s so hot. Wait, is Sam cheating on me?” Lucifer stumbled with his keys, pretending he was going to unlock the apartment he had frozen in front of.

“Hi.” Michael nodded and flashed an attractive smile. This made Lucifer drop the keys on the floor, completely forgetting what he was trying to do. The only noise Lucifer was able to produce was a frustrated mumble as he picked up his keys. When he had stood back up fully, the mysterious man was gone. Feeling the ruse was no longer needed, Lucifer finished walking down the short hallway to their apartment.

“Hey!” Lucifer had a huge smile on his face as he gave Sam a kiss. “How was your day so far?”

“It was fine. Not a lot happened today.” Sam shrugged it off. “Anything interesting happen to you?” Sam knew exactly what Lucifer had been up to for a while now, but he would never say anything. Lucifer just shook his head no. 

“I’m going to grab a soda, do you want one?” he asked Sam as he bumped into him on the way to the kitchen. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to bump into you, Sammy.” 

“No, I’m okay. I have to go to work anyway.” He gave Lucifer a kiss right before quickly grabbing his keys and rushing out the door for work. 

Lucifer waited a few minutes, just to make sure Sam was really gone, then pulled Sam’s phone out of his pocket. He unlocked the phone, slouched back on the couch, and began to thumb through the messages. He seemed almost frustrated that he didn’t see any weird messages. It wasn’t until he got to the recent calls that he began to get suspicious of something going on. There had been a missed call and a voicemail from someone named Michael. “Who the hell is Michael?” he said quietly to himself. He decided to listen to the voicemail, despite his better judgment to trust Sam. 

“Hey, Sam...It’s Michael. I know we haven’t talked in awhile but...I was wondering if I could come over sometime and talk to you. It’s really important. If not, I understand.”

“What the fuck? Oh my God! That voice sounds familiar.” He sat and thought about it for a while, replaying the message over and over again, listening for any clues at all that he could pinpoint who this Michael guy was, and why he was calling his boyfriend. It wasn’t until about the eighth time listening when he picked up on some background noise that sounded a lot like a garage. This made him automatically go into sleuth mode. He quickly opened a search page and looked up all the garages nearby. He also pulled up Sam’s facebook to see if he had any friends named Michael. Sure enough, Lucifer stumbled along a man named Michael on Sam’s friend list. 

“That’s the guy.” Lucifer shot right up off the couch and started pacing in the living room. “That’s the guy from the hallway.” His smile grew wider. He called up a friend who had a car that needed to be worked on and offered him a few favors to let him take it to get looked at. 

Lucifer had to wait till his friend got back to town the next day before he could take it. This gave him plenty of time to get the money together to fix his friend’s car. He cheerfully snatched the keys from his buddy and took off for the mechanic. He called ahead to make sure Michael was working. 

Lucifer pulled into the shop in an old used car, paint a faded brick red, driver side door was a matte grey. For some reason, someone thought it was a good idea to add a spoiler to the back, and it had recently become dented. The brakes screeched as he stopped, and a puff of black smoke came out of the tailpipe. 

He slinked over to the office where Michael was. “Hey there.” Lucifer poked his head in.

“Can I help you?”

“My name is Lucifer, but people call me Luce. I saw you coming out of Sam’s apartment the other day. How do you know him?”

Michael’s head popped up from his paperwork. “Sam? Oh, he’s just an old friend of mine. We go way back.” He smiled.

“So,” Lucifer down at Michael’s desk. “You got any plans for the 4th of July? Is anyone taking you to see the fireworks?” he winked. 

 

Michael put down his pen and smiled. “Nope.” He responded with a head shake.

“Surely a handsome guy like you isn’t staying at home alone. Would you be interested in seeing them with me perhaps?” 

Michael’s face turned a bit red. “Sure, that sounds like fun.” They spent the rest of the time the car was being worked on flirting and talking. Then ended the conversation by exchanging phone numbers. 

“I’ll give you a call.” Lucifer almost ran into the door frame on his way out. He was so affixed by Michael’s good looks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam practically tore apart his apartment searching for his phone. He was digging through the junk drawer in the kitchen for the third time when he heard the door creak open. “Luce! Thank God! Have you seen my phone? I can’t find it anywhere.” Sam looked back and sifted through the drawer again frantically.

Lucifer’s expression dropped and was replaced with an “Oh shit.” expression. He slowly and carefully checked his pockets until he found the one he had stashed Sam’s phone in. “You mean this phone?” He asked after he had thrown it on the couch. 

“Yes! Thank you!” Sam grabbed the now dead phone then gave Lucifer a bear hug. He promptly plugged his phone in and waited for it to boot up. “I can’t believe it was in front of my face this whole time.” 

“You were looking too hard for it.” Lucifer shrugged and plopped on the couch. He began texting with his phone between his legs. 

Sam noticed a crooked smile on Lucifer’s face. “Why are you smiling at your crotch?” He smiled at his own question and how weird it really sounded. 

“Looking at that funny picture of your face.” Lucifer quickly pulled up the picture and showed Sam. “Jealous of phone you?”

Sam shook his head and mumbled about how Lucifer paid more attention to his phone than he did to him. Lucifer just sat with his ankle on his knee, phone in lap, smiling like an idiot. 

Sam was cooking dinner when Lucifer swung through the kitchen. “I'm heading out. I'll try to be back in a day or so,” he said. 

“At least stay for dinner. It's almost done,” Sam requested. “Come on. You're never here anymore.” 

Lucifer checked his phone and sent a quick message. “Sorry, Sam. I can't. I'll make it up to you.” He dashed out the door before Sam could object. 

Michael was nervous while he drove. He picked Lucifer up outside the apartment building. Their dinner date went well and Michael invited Lucifer back to his place. 

Michael led Lucifer inside his house. Lucifer looked around. “Nice house,” he remarked. 

“Yeah, I figured a house suited me better, especially when my brother visits.” Michael was looking around and didn't notice Lucifer closing the gap between them.

Lucifer took Michael by surprise with a kiss, but Michael melted right into it. After a moment, the kissing became more eager and passionate. Lucifer’s phone buzzed. Michael saw Sam's name appear on the phone. 

“Why is Sam calling?” Michael asked. 

“Probably got locked out of his apartment again. For a smart guy, this happens a lot to him. I have his spare key since I live down the hall. I help him out when I can. He can call the building manager tonight. I'm on a date with a very gorgeous man.” Lucifer put his phone away and continued kissing Michael. All thoughts of Sam dissipated quickly. 

Lucifer ran his hands up and down Michael’s body. Michael made tiny moaning sounds. Luce stopped and cupped the other's rear pulling him even closer. He ground his hips against Michael who moaned a little louder this time. Michael kissed Lucifer’s neck and dug his fingers into his back. 

Lucifer enjoyed the new aggression. He backed Michael up against a wall and began to remove clothing as he went. Both were shirtless and breathless, but both continued discovering what made the other tick. Lucifer grew impatient with Michael’s slow wandering and dropped to his knees undoing Michael’s pants expertly as he did. He pulled both pants and boxers down as he hit his knees. 

Michael begged for more as Lucifer teased him. He held the back of his head as the other moved and sucked rhythmically on his hard member. Michael bucked with a gasp when Lucifer sucked harder. Lucifer stood back up with his remaining clothes hitting the floor. 

Michael reciprocated and sucked Lucifer who braced himself on a nearby chair. Michael might have had a dry spell, but Lucifer dissolved beneath him quickly. Michael took control and lifted Lucifer carrying him to the bedroom. Lucifer looked shocked. 

“I'm guessing that doesn't happen often,” Michael said with a smile. He reached into a drawer for lube. Leaning Lucifer back onto the bed, he kissed him down his shoulders and chest. Lucifer was caught off guard with a cold, lubed up finger teasing his entrance. 

Michael smirked and kept teasing him, adding a second and third finger slowly. Lucifer was practically begging for it, but Michael made him wait, teasing Lucifer with the head of his erection near the entrance. “Fuck me,” Lucifer mewled. 

Lucifer gripped the sheets as Michael slid in. He moaned with each slow thrust. Michael controlled the pace carefully. “Not yet,” he purred as Lucifer reached down to tug on himself. 

Michael picked up the pace and thrust harder, hitting Lucifer’s prostate each time. He was close to the edge and knew Lucifer was too. He leaned down and smothered Lucifer in a kiss while he reached down simultaneously with his hand, wrapping it around the exposed cock and tugging slowly on it. Lucifer moaned into the kiss. Michael lifted up and watched Lucifer’s face as he came. Michael thrust a few more times to finish himself off. 

Lucifer was breathless and couldn't believe how he felt. 

****

Sam sighed as he stared at his phone, hoping that Lucifer would call him back. Hours went by with no return call, not even a text. This had been becoming a more and more common occurrence for them. When they first started seeing each other, it was perfect, almost too perfect. But now Sam was feeling ignored like something was wrong. He racked his brain for any logical explanation but found none. 

After much debating back and forth thinking back to the conversation he had with Michael, Sam landed on yes for what he hoped not to be the dumbest idea he had all day. 

S: Hey, I know um that I might be the last person you want to talk to, but I just wanted to say I miss you.

Some time went by, and Sam was sure that what he just did was a huge mistake. “That was stupid. I am so stupid. Why did I send that? Stupid, stupid, stu…” His nonsense rambling to himself was broken by a “Bing!” from his phone. 

G: I miss you too. 

The sight of Gabe’s text back made Sam almost want to cry with joy. 

S: What’s wrong? You seem off.

S: I’m sorry, you don’t have to tell me. 

S: I know it’s not my place anymore.

G: No, it really isn’t. 

G: It’s not like talking about it would fix it anyway.

G: Is there anything else we could possibly talk about?

S: Sure. We can talk about anything you want.

G: How about you? Why did you decide to message me?

Sam froze at that question, unsure of what exactly to say. He wasn’t really sure himself as to why he was messaging his ex.

S: Because you have been on my mind a lot lately. 

G: That can’t possibly be the only reason as to why.

S: You know me so well. 

S: I think Lucifer is cheating on me, Gabe. 

G: I am so sorry to hear that. 

S: Honestly, I think I saw it coming. It was only a matter of time. :\ 

G: That sucks.

S: Pretty much.

G: I have to go for now. It’s not really a good time. Can we talk another time?

S: Anytime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNINGS*  
> domestic abuse  
> attempted suicide

Gabriel was happy. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He was happy until he forgot to take his phone with him into the bathroom. He was happy until he remembered Kali knew his lock code. He was happy…

As soon he left the bathroom, he knew. He knew that she had seen the messages. He knew that she had seen a change in him and that is why she looked in his phone. Kali threw down the phone on the couch and stormed over to Gabriel, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him to the wall. “First Michael, now Sam?” Her grip got tighter. It was becoming harder for Gabe to breathe. 

"Kali, please, I can explain." Gabe choked. He gasped for air realizing how hard her grip really was.

"Explain? Explain why you've been flirting with your ex?” She leaned in and growled the words in his face which was turning colors from lack of air. “Why you're even talking to him? Don't bother. I saw the texts.” 

“Kali, it's nothing. He's just a friend.” Gabe tried to block a blow to his stomach. She had one free arm, an advantage. Gabe continued to struggle to breathe. “I only texted him back because he's going through something.”

“Baby, he's just playing you. No one will love you as much as I do." She reached down between his legs and cupped him tightly. A furious glare lit up her eyes. “You know, I took pity on you. No one loved you and it was sad. So I decided you were mine. But it seems like I've been dating a faggot this whole time.” Her voice was angry. 

Kali released Gabriel who slumped against the wall, gasping for breath. She took him by surprise with a right hook to the face. Gabe held his face and looked up at her. “Please, don't do this. Kali, please.”

He was on the ground looking pathetic in her eyes. She yanked him up by his collar. She had always been stronger than she looked. It used to be a trait Gabriel had been attracted to. “Am. I. Not. Enough. For. You?” She enunciated each word with a swift punch to different places on his body. “You can't even get it up for me?”

“But, Kali…” He was interrupted by a back-hand to the face which was forceful enough to knock him back to the floor. Gabe's face was starting to swell, one eye bloodshot and bruising fast. He could feel the blood pulse in his face with every beat of his heart. He knew it was far from over by the angry glare in her eyes. 

“But, Kali,” she mocked with a swift kick. She grabbed him harshly by the hair, tugging so hard he cried out. “Don't. Ever. Talk. To. Him. Again.” She slammed his head against the floor and the wall with each word. “Same goes for Michael. He's a bad influence on you.” 

Gabriel tried to crawl away, but Kali kicked him in the stomach a few times, causing him to crash into nearby furniture. He landed on his elbows and slowly crawled. Bile rose up in his throat. He forced it back down, knowing she would attack him further for puking. He managed to crawl to the couch and try to stand, slipping his phone into his pocket without her noticing. His entire body ached and cried out against his movements begging him to lie still. She knocked him back to the floor with a jab to his back. 

He cried out and landed hard on the floor. “Kali, it’s not like that,” he tried. She grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him across the room. He hit the arm of the couch with his chest and the corner of the coffee table with his face. He landed on his back, unable to catch his breath. His chest burned and sharp pains invaded his lungs as he tried to breathe. 

He heard her stomping across the floor in her heels. He tried to get up, roll away, but it was difficult to move. Kali dug a sharp stiletto heel into his chest. He felt like she would puncture a lung if she shoved any further. For a second he wished she would. Then he wouldn't have to endure any more pain at her hands. 

“Why did you think it was okay to speak to him?” Her tone was harsh. A subtle warning told Gabriel more pain was coming. “Did you want me to punish you? Do you like it when I do this?” 

“No, Kali,” Gabe almost whimpered. He tried to keep the pain out of his voice, knowing it would entice her to keep inflicting more. “I-I wanted to help a friend. You used to like that about me.” 

“I still do.” She removed her foot from his chest. “But not when it's your ex-boyfriend!” Kali gave a swift, hard kick to his ribs. He heard a crack and knew she'd broken at least one of them, probably more. The new intense pain made him roll over to protect the broken ribs. 

Kali’s phone rang. She answered in a much more cheery tone than she'd just been using with Gabe. Gabe knew that no one really knew what she was like except him. “I'll be there shortly.” She looked down at Gabe who was trying to crawl away to his room, his sanctuary. “Did I say you were done? No, you just got lucky. I have to go to work.” She reached down and pulled him up by the hair. “Do not text or call Sam or Michael while I'm gone. Do you understand me?” He whimpered lightly. “Good. I'll be back later.”

Gabe managed to get up and cross the apartment. He held his sides as he did. He locked the apartment door even though he knew it was pointless. Kali had a key. She could do as she pleased. 

Gabriel thought back to when he met Kali. She had been nice to him. He had thought she was too hot to be interested in him. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. His chest reminded him how horrible she really was. Gabe assessed his injuries as best as he could. 

His eye was swollen, and he felt blood on his face. He lifted his shirt and saw huge places on his torso which were quickly changing color. He winced when he touched one spot. He saw his arm was bleeding from where he'd landed on the coffee table. He checked the furniture for damages. He knew that if Michael saw damaged furniture he'd ask what happened. He thought of his brother and how Michael was always too kind to him. “I don't deserve that,” he muttered to himself. Gabriel sank down on a chair. “Maybe she's right.” 

He pulled out his phone and stared at it. The most recent culprit of his beatings sat in his hand. He had a new text from Michael who was just checking in on him. It had become a daily thing. Sometimes he responded if he knew he could get away with it. This time, he didn't want to. He knew Michael. 

Gabe stared at his phone so long his eye became unfocused. He realized he'd been staring at a small, orange pill bottle that had fallen off the coffee table. He knew what the pills were. They were Kali’s painkillers from a minor car accident. She didn't really need them and had forgotten them at his place weeks ago. 

He reached down for the bottle, his ribs screaming in excruciating pain. A feeling of hopelessness and darkness swirled strongly in his mind. He knew how to silence the pain. Moving slowly, he fixed a glass of water. He leaned against the kitchen counter for support. He pulled out his phone, hesitant to text Michael.

G: I love you.

Michael called him, but Gabe let it go straight to voicemail as he swallowed as many pills as he could. He chased it down with the water and swallowed more of the pills. He chased it with water and waited for them to kick in. 

M: Gabe?

M: Gabriel…

M: You better text me back 

M: Gabe

M: I love you too, bro

M: I’m coming over, you better be home

Gabe chose not to answer any of the texts but instead decided to close his eyes and try and forget everything. It didn’t take long for the pills to start to take effect. Gabe was finding it harder and harder to stand up straight. Before he knew it, he was swaying. He lost his grip on the counter and fell hitting his head on the counter in the process. 

M: I will be there in a few minutes. 

M: I really hope you are there.

M: Why aren’t you answering me?

M: This isn’t like you.

M: I’m scared

Michael arrived at Gabe’s apartment in record time. He banged on the door with all of his strength. “He better be in there,” he said to Lucifer, who he brought with him. “Gabe open the door!” He yelled as he pounded his fist on the door. “Screw it,” he mumbled, and with one swift kick to the handle, he busted the door open. Michael ran in while Lucifer followed calmly. 

“Gabe!” Michael screamed as he saw his brother unconscious on the kitchen floor. “Oh my God, what happened?” Michael held Gabe close, tears forming and falling from his eyes. 

Lucifer remained calm. He studied the scene meticulously, looking at all the clues. “Michael, I need you to breathe.” Lucifer squatted down and lifted Michael’s chin so he could see him. “I think I know what happened, and we need to work fast, okay?” Michael sniffled and nodded. “You go call 911. Tell them your brother is breathing, but he took too many pills.” Lucifer motioned to his cell phone with urgency.

Michael got up and hurried to call 911. As he did, Lucifer made sure Gabe was on his side then did the best thing he could think of to do. He stuck his finger into Gabe’s mouth to trigger his gag reflex and make him throw up. It was almost like this wasn’t the first time he had had to do this. 

The EMTs showed up with haste. They took Gabe and instructed the two on where they were going, but informed them that it was illegal to closely follow them. Michael nodded with tears still in his eyes. He held onto his brother’s hand as long as he could before they loaded him up fully. “I have to go make a phone call. I’ll be right back.” Lucifer nodded.

Michael walked a safe distance away, so all the noise and commotion didn’t interrupt the call. The person on the other end picked up almost immediately. “Hey, Sam, it’s Michael. Yeah, I know it’s odd for me to be using Gabe’s phone. Well, he’s actually the reason I’m calling...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way condone suicide as an option to anything! If you or anyone you know feels that is a solution, I urge you to go to https://www.randomacts.org/crisis-support-network/ and get help. Please!


	8. Chapter 8

“Michael!” Sam came rushing over to him, giving the man a hug. “Can we see him yet? Is he going to be okay?”

“No, they took him back for some scans. They said they would come out when he can see people.” Michael sat down in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room and buried his face in his hands. “There should have been something I could have done, Sam.” 

Sam sat next to Michael and put his hand on his back. “Gabe is really good at trying to ignore his problems, but there is no hiding it anymore. We just need to make sure he stays as far away from her as possible.”

“Hey, Babe, they didn’t have bar-b-q, so I got you cheddar. I hope that’s okay,” Lucifer said, walking back with several bags of chips from a vending machine. He looked up from the chips to see Sam sitting next to Michael. “S-Sam, what are you doing here?” He asked nervously. 

Sam stood up. “I should ask you the same thing.” He looked at the two men. “Did you just call him ‘babe?’” The expression in his eyes was a mix of confusion and hurt. Michael sat there, unsure of what was going on.

“Sammy, it’s not what you think.” Lucifer put the chips down on the seat next to Michael. 

“If it’s not what I think, what is it then?” Sam stepped closer almost in Lucifer’s face. Sam could almost hear the wheels turning in Lucifer’s head, trying to come up with a good lie to try and cover this. “Honestly, what this looks like is you are cheating on me with my ex’s brother.” Sam crossed his arms because if he didn’t he was sure he was going to get himself kicked out of the hospital before he could even see Gabriel. 

Lucifer stood there, silent, with a deer in the headlights look on his face. “Wait,” Michael stood up as well. “You two are together?” He pointed to the others. 

“Not anymore we aren’t.” Sam looked away so they couldn’t see the hurt in his eyes. “I should let you know, Michael, that Luce here… drug dealer. He thinks I don’t know, but when you live with a guy, you get to know him rather well. Has he told you about his codeine addiction? I bet that doesn’t come up very often. Give it time. He will show up a lot in the beginning and be super nice, then you won’t see him for days. When he comes back, he will be stoned off his ass or almost black out drunk.” The volume of his voice was getting dangerously high. “Oh, and, Luce, I want you out before Gabe is out of the hospital. I’m sure you can find somewhere to stay with one of your druggie friends you sneak off to all the damn time.” Sam stormed off to a side room to cool off. 

“Lucifer? Is that true?” Michael made sure to make eye contact with him. “Please tell me that’s not true,” he whispered. “Luce, I need you to look at me and say that he is lying.” 

“Michael, I… I’m sorry, I can’t.” Lucifer looked down at his feet. 

“Can you… can you go? I have a lot to think about right now,” Michael said as he shook his head in disbelief. Lucifer didn’t say another word. He nodded his head and held back a tear then left the hospital. After he collected himself, Michael knocked on the door to the room Sam had barricaded himself into as not to cause a scene. “Sam, can we talk?” 

“Is he still there?” Sam calmly asked from the other side of the door.

“No, he isn’t. I told him to leave.” Michael waited for Sam to open the door. He didn’t want to before he was ready for it. “Sam, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. He told me you were only friends and he lived down the hall from you.” Michael gulped. “If I would have known, I would have never…”

“I know.” Sam nodded and left the room. “I suspected something. I just never thought it would hit this close to home.”

“Are you Michael?” Doctor Lafitte asked. Michael nodded. “Let’s go where we can talk privately.” 

“He can stay. He’s family,” Michael quickly said and pointed to Sam.

“Gabriel sustained multiple severe injuries. He has a concussion, two broken ribs, hairline fracture to the left ulna that will require a cast, and bruising to the right kidney. He will also be required by law to stay here under supervision for a minimum of three days.” Dr. Lafitte read off of the chart. “We were able to pump his stomach successfully, and he should be waking up shortly. He has been taken up to room 215. He will be allowed visitors shortly, and one person may stay with him tonight.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Michael shook Dr. Lafitte’s hand. As the doctor left to check on his other patients, Michael turned to Sam. “You should stay.”

“Are you sure?” Sam was shocked.

“Yeah, I have to work in the morning anyway. Plus, I think it would be nice for him to see you.”

The two of them waited for the nurse to tell them they can go see him. Sam was hesitant to go in the room, but Michael practically pushed him in. “Mich...I… oomph.” Sam tripped a little over his shoe. “Okay, okay, I’m going in.” Sam took one look at Gabe on the bed and tried to turn and leave the room. As he turned he ran right into Michael. “Michael, this is too much… I…”

“Yes, you can.” Michael turned Sam around and shoved him again. “I am going to get us some water. You go see him.” 

Sam slowly walked over to a chair on the other side of the room and sat down. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, head down. “This is all my fault,” he said quietly to himself so he didn’t wake Gabe. “I shouldn’t have let you go,” he sniffled, fighting back tears. “I should have fought to keep you. This would have never happened.” He sat in that chair, silent, for what felt like hours but couldn’t have been because Michael was still gone. He absentmindedly started to hum Gabe’s favorite song. 

“That’s not fair,” Gabe mumbled. “You know I love that song.” He tried to lift his head to see who was humming. “Sam? I thought you were someone else.”

“Michael called me and told me what happened.” Sam looked up and tried to force a smile but he found it impossible. “Gabe, I…”

“You are going to have to come closer. I can’t hear you very well.” Gabe looked over to a chair placed right next to his bed, then back over to Sam. 

“I couldn’t help but think this is all my fault,” Sam confessed as he changed chairs. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“If I wouldn’t have pushed you and made you run awa…”

“Sam, stop. None of this is your fault.” Gabe reached out for Sam’s hand. 

Sam hesitated for a moment looking back and forth between the two hands. Sam reached out slowly and took Gabe’s hand. “Gabe, I’m sorry,” Sam choked. 

“Sam, you have no reason to be sorry.” Gabe winced in pain. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door frame.

“Hey, little bro!” Michael came in the room holding some bottles of water. “You’re awake.” He gave Gabe a soft hug. “They are letting one of us stay the night here with you. I’m sure Sam has told you which one of us is staying?” Sam’s eyes went wide, and he slowly looked up at Michael standing next to him. Michael took in a sharp inhale. “Oh. He didn’t tell you any of that yet.” He placed the waters on a nearby table. “Well, I feel like a dummy now.” 

In the distance the very distinct sound of stilettos echoed in the hallway. Gabe shuttered at the sound. This made Sam let go of his hand. “Oh hell no!” Kali yelled, seeing Michael and Sam in the room with Gabe.

“Kali, who let you in here?” Michael got right in her face. 

“Sam,” Gabe whispered. “Please.” His breath was getting heavier, and it was hard for him to slow it down. Sam nodded his head, picked up the nearby phone, and let the nurse know quietly that they needed security.

“No one had to let me in here. It wasn’t hard to follow the stink of depression.” Kali rolled her eyes and stepped forward, landing directly on Michael’s foot.

“I would back the fuck off if I were you.” Sam got up and interjected himself in the middle of the two. 

“You must be Sam. I’ve read so much about or more what you have said to my boyfriend.” 

“Kali, I’m not… your boyfriend… anymore,” Gabe said in between staggering breaths. 

“Oh! I suppose you have something to do with that too!” She had gotten right in Sam’s face by this point. Before Sam could even respond, Kali decked him in the face. Sam spun to the ground and held his nose as it bled. She stomped over to him and was about to kick him while he was down, but two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, grabbing both of her arms and pinning them in place. 

“Okay, psycho, you are leaving this room right now,” Michael growled into her ear. He turned around to see two police officers standing in the door. “That was fast! Here, please take her. By the way, we are pressing charges against her, both Sam, on the floor, and my brother, on the bed. She did this to both of them.”

The cops took Kali. Then after Sam got his face checked out the cops took statements from both of them. “Gabe, I’m sorry. I have to go. I have work in the morning. I will come by after work okay.” Michael gave him another soft hug, then left. As he made his way out to his car in the parking lot, he saw a shadowy figure by his car. “Hey! Get away from my car!” He yelled. The figure just paced back and forth in the cold, dark, misty rain. Michael cautiously proceeded forward not being able to see the person's face until he got closer. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned around, his eyes bloodshot from crying. “Michael, I am so sorry.” He gulped back more tears he knew were coming. “I know you have no reason to trust me. Hell, I wouldn’t trust me.”

“I don’t want to hear it, Luce. It’s been a long night. I just want to go home and rest before I have to work tomorrow.” Michael tried to shove Lucifer aside to get into his car.

“Please, just hear me out okay?” Lucifer begged. 

Michael huffed. “You have two minutes.”

“Since I met you, I haven’t done any drugs. I haven’t even sold any. I’m clean. You can test me. You make me want to be a better person. You are what I needed. I know I should have said something to Sam. That was really shitty of me. I know I should have told you about what I did for money. That was also… really shitty of me. But Michael… I need you. I... I’m sorry.” Lucifer’s eyes filled with tears again.

“It is going to take time to forgive you. I would appreciate it if you gave me that time,” Michael said softly. “Right now, I have to go. I’ll call you.” He got in his car, and drove off, leaving Lucifer in the parking lot.

*****

“How’s your nose?” Gabe asked Sam after Michael left. 

“I’ve had worse. For example, Lucifer cheating on me with Michael. I'm not mad at Michael. He didn't know.” Sam saw the sadness on Gabe’s face and wanted to make it go away. He let out a nervous chuckle. “I’m just glad my nose isn't broken.” The pair sat in awkward silence for a moment, holding hands. “I miss this.” Sam broke the silence. 

“Me too.” Gabe rested his head on the pillow.

“Gabe, move in with me, please.” Gabe opened his mouth to talk. “Before you say anything, hear me out, okay? I want to keep you safe. Lucifer has until you get released to move out. I worry about you.” He paused. “How am I supposed to know you are safe and okay and alive?” Sam gently squeezed Gabe’s hand. “Please, I still love you, Gabe.”

Gabriel was stunned by Sam’s words. “You worry about me?”

Sam laughed back a tear. “Of everything I just said THAT is what you got out of it? Of course, I worry about you. When Michael told me what happened, I got here as fast as I could. Why pills, Gabe?” Sam sounded worried instead of hurt. 

Gabe hesitated. “I've been looking for a way out with Kali for a while. I thought by going against her wishes to see Michael she would leave me. I was wrong. So I,” he choked on his words and emotions. “I couldn't bear the pain anymore.” He looked at Sam with tears in his eyes. “I didn't think you still cared.”

Sam returned the sad look. “I'm here because I do. I never stopped loving you. That's why I want to protect you from her. So you never feel like this again.”

Gabriel thought very carefully about this new proposition. “Yes.” His voice was sounding groggy from the pain medicine. “I’ll move in with you.” He took a deep breath. “I should have said ‘yes’ the first time you asked. Because I still love you too.” 

Sam let a few tears of happiness roll down his cheeks as he leaned forward to steal a kiss from his love. “I will never let you go again. Do you hear me?”

“Please don’t.” Gabe smiled the first genuine smile he had had in a very long time.


	9. Epilouge

“Stand still, Gabe. Your tie is crooked.” Michael tried to calm his brother down. He fixed the tie and put his hands on Gabe’s shoulders. “I can’t believe my little brother is getting married today.” Michael shook his head in disbelief. 

“I am so nervous. What if I say something stupid up there?” Gabe was almost shaking. 

“You are going to be fine!” Michael assured him. 

“Five minutes you two.” A voice came from the other side of the door with a knock. The person on the other side opened the door. “Wow! You look stunning, Michael.” 

Michael smiled and blushed a little. “Luce, it’s not our day. It’s theirs. But thank you.” 

“I’ll be right out there.” Lucifer pointed and winked at Michael then left.

“How did you manage to clean him up?” Gabe asked in disbelief. “He was a huge mess a while ago.”

“I just told him if he had any chance with me he needed to change and told him what I expected of him. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Kali’s sentencing was a few days ago.” This made Gabe freeze as he was walking out the door. “Gabe, they gave her 12 years in prison without the possibility of parole.” The tenseness in Gabe’s shoulders relaxed. “When she gets out she will be on probation, but the best news is, the permanent restraining order was granted.”   
Gabe turned around with a huge smile on his face as he wiped a tear from his eye. “That is great news. I can’t wait to tell Sam.” 

“Well, there are more important things you need to tell Sam first.” Michael gently shoved Gabe out the door with a smile. 

The ceremony started off great. The officiant walked down to the front, then Sam, finally Gabe. Sam choked back tears as he saw Gabe walking toward him. By the time he got to the front, it was nearly impossible to stop them. The officiant welcomed everyone, said a few words about love, and then instructed the two to say the vows they had written for each other. 

Sam went first. He took a paper out of the inside pocket of his coat. “Gabriel, when I first met you, I didn’t know what to think. You were a short, funny guy who found me on a dating app. But as fate had it, I gave you a chance and took you up on your offer for a date. I fell in love with you instantly. The time we were apart were some of my darkest times. Not having you in my life in any way left a hole that I didn’t know needed to be filled until we started again. I vowed to myself that day in the hospital that I had lost you once and that I would never lose you again. So I stand here, in front of our friends and family to vow that I will always keep you safe and out of harm's way, as long as we both live. I love you.” By the end of his vows, Sam had given up trying to stop the tears of joy. As his eyes met his love’s, he knew he was right where he belonged. 

After Sam finished, it was Gabe’s turn. “This isn’t fair.” He started. “You said everything I wanted to say.” The crowd chuckled. “I vow to you to always make your life more interesting, to always keep you on your toes. I vow to never run away again when I am scared but to stand by your side when things look rough. I vow to let you have your favorite side of the bed, even though your long legs tend to make that my side too. I vow to…” Gabriel’s eyes were so full of tears he couldn’t read his paper anymore. He put the paper back in his pocket. “Sam, my biggest vow, and the one I mean the most, I vow to always love you. Frankly, it’s impossible not to. I love you, too.”

They exchanged their rings, and the officiant pronounced them married. To the surprise of everyone, when they were told they could now kiss, Gabe grabbed Sam and dipped him. Everyone clapped as the two walked hand in hand down the aisle. The reception was full of laughter and cake, just as the two planned. “Hey, Michael,” Gabe pulled his brother aside. “Sam and I are gonna duck out early. I just want to say thank you.” Michael gave him a huge hug and told him no one would even question why the newlyweds wanted to leave so soon. 

As soon as Sam and Gabe got to their hotel room, they put up the ‘do not disturb’ sign and locked the door. Sam took Gabe by the face and kissed him passionately. “I cannot believe we are married.” He spoke into Gabe’s face as he removed his tux coat. The sound of that sounded weird for a second but then it just sounded right. Sam continued to kiss Gabe in various parts of his lips and neck as they both made their way to the bed, removing articles of clothing while doing so. By the time they reached the bed, both men were fully unclothed.   
Sam laid Gabe down on the bed and hovered over him. He paused for a second, still in disbelief that they were actually married. He smiled and let out a long breath. He ran his hands all over Gabe’s chest and abdomen, worshiping every inch of his lover’s body. He kissed all of Gabe’s most sensitive areas so by the time he got lower, he was almost begging for more. When Sam got down to Gabe’s now rock hard shaft, it was twitching and dripping pre-come. He studied his arousal then made eye contact with his new husband before sliding his hand down to the base. 

Gabe let out a satisfied moan that grew louder when Sam wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. “Oh, Sam!” He reached down and moved Sam’s hair out of the way to gain himself a better view. Sam bobbed his head in a steady, but unpredictable rhythm. As he did so, he reached his hand up to devote time to Gabe’s now sensitive nipples. At Sam’s touch, Gabe cried out and bucked his hips up. “Sa...Sam. Please” 

Sam took this as more of an invitation than an order. He left Gabe alone on the bed as he quickly rummaged through a nearby bag. It didn’t take long to hear the distinct click of the lid of their lube. Sam slicked up his fingers and breathed a few puffs of warm air, just so the coolness didn’t shock his lover. He slowly inserted a finger into Gabe. Gabe let out a small hiss when Sam did so. “You okay?” He wanted to make sure. All Gabe could do was moan and nod his head. Sam’s eyes went dark at the sound of his lover wanting more. He pressed another finger in and curled them up, hitting Gabe’s prostate with ease. 

Gabe’s moans got louder and he reached for his own cock. “Not yet.” Sam swiped Gabe’s hand away. He hurriedly finished prepping Gabe, then lubed himself up too. “Turn around.” He instructed. Gabe wasted no time in complying. Sam anchored himself behind Gabe and circled his hole and then pressed in slowly. He buried himself fully and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He waited for Gabe to give the go-ahead then pulled back out and thrusted harder, causing Gabe to let out a yelp. Sam continued to gyrate his hips and snapping them into Gabe, making sure he took all of his length. 

Knowing the signs that his lover was close, Sam reached around and took hold of Gabe’s appendage stroking it to completion. The sounds of Gabe climaxing were enough to send Sam over the edge as well. They both collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily. They cleaned up and fell asleep in each other’s arms, content with spending the rest of their lives together.

*****

In the months following their wedding, Sam and Gabriel had gotten several phone calls of tremendous news. Gabe’s lawyer called to let him know Kali got in several fights while in prison and her sentence had been extended. They got a call from Michael telling them that he and Lucifer were engaged. That one came as a shock to both of them. But Michael really got Lucifer to change. He even got him a job at his shop. Sam got the best call of them all, saying that they had been approved for the loan he applied for to get their brand new house. They moved into their house a few weeks later, with the help of Michael and Lucifer. After everything had been moved in and their helpers off to who knew where Sam pulled Gabe in close and kissed him deeply. “I love you, so much,” he whispered as he held Gabe tight, never wanting the moment to end.


End file.
